Strangers Like Me
by enchantress99
Summary: Elsa went on a vacation to relax. Little did she know who she would meet! Jack Frost has been outcast from the guardians and finds solace in an ice palace on a mountain. When the two meet, what will happen? after the "Great Thaw" and ROTG. Jack/Elsa.
1. Elsa's Vacation

Hello Friends!

Don't worry. I'm not abandoning Unveiling the Truth, i just like frozen and ROTG crossovers. so here's my take on one!

Love,

Enchantress

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or Frozen

Chapter One

Elsa closed her last bag and turned to her sister, Anna. "I will only be gone for a week. Take care of Arendelle while I am gone." she instructed her sister. Anna smiled and gave her elder sister a tight hug. "Just stay safe." she said. Elsa smiled. "Of course." she picked up her bags and left her room. "Take care of my sister." she told Kristoff as she left. "Of course." the mountain man said, smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder. Elsa smiled back and left the castle. It took her only two hours to trudge up the mountain to her beloved ice castle on the North Mountain. She opened the doors and walked to her room to place her bags in the drawers. After putting her clothes away, Elsa went to the kitchen to make herself dinner. She was interrupted by the front door opening and a voice talking to itself. "Stupid.. kangaroo...thought i was one..." Elsa slowly walked out of the kitchen and looked over the balcony. "Who's there?" she called. Like a flash of light, a boy was hovering in front of her. he had white hair, startling blue eyes, and pale skin. "Who are you?" she asked. The boy smiled at her. "Jack Frost."


	2. Jack's Story

He Guys!

Omigosh! I posted the wrong chapter, but i am going to make it up to you. Here is the real one. I will post TWO new chapters. Again, so sorry.

Love,

Enchantress

Disclaimer: i don't own them, blah blah blah. Don't make me cry!

Chapter Two

Jack looked at the creature in front of him. She had the most amazing blue eyes and pale skin. Her hair was platinum and she was wearing a beautiful ice-blue dress.

"Again, Who are you?" the girl asked. Jack shook himself out of his stupor and smiled at her.

"I am Jack Frost." he said, bowing. He saw the girl's eyes flash with different emotions. Anger, suspicion, confusion, and finally, joy? The girl's face split into the widest smile Jack had ever seen.

"You're like me?" she asked. Jack cocked his head, not knowing what to say. The girl giggled, her laugh like a billion little bells. She opened her hand and, to Jack's surprise, made snow appear at her own will.

"I'm Elsa. Queen of Arendelle." she said smiling still at Jack's expression. Jack couldn't talk he took the hand she offered and shook it. Elsa smiled at Jack, looking amused.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Jack took a deep breath.

"Can i come in? It's kind of a long story." Elsa nodded, motioning for him to follow her. Jack followed Elsa into a large living style room.  
"Sit." She said softly. Jack sat on a large chair and Elsa told him her story, about how she was born with ice powers and was forced to hide them from her sister because she had hurt her. Then about how she was made queen and when she lost control of her powers and had to run away. Jack heard about how she created the palace and struck her sister with her powers, the was saved by her. Then, when she was done, Jack told her his story. He told her about his non-guardian life, then his alone 300 years, then finally the battle with Pitch, and how he finally had believers. Then he told Elsa how he got to be at her palace.

"Well, I had seen the Northern Lights, and was flying back from a snowball fight with Jamie and his friends. I had to fly past Pitch's hole, and i fell through. I hadn't noticed that the hole had returned and, I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Pitch right there, He fought with me and i barely escaped with myself intact. I flew to the pole and saw the Guardians standing there, looking betrayed. Then Bunny asked me what i had on my shoulders. I saw that I had a bunch of black sand, Pitch's sand, on my shoulders." Jack couldn't continue. Elsa looked at him concerned.

"What happened Jack?" she asked, touching his hand. Jack closed his eyes and remembered. The Guardians had looked at him so heartlessly.

**Then bunny had said.**

**"You were with HIM, weren't you? That's why we were called here, because Pitch was back. It looks like you found him first." Jack looked at the Easter Bunny.**

**"What do you mean?" Tooth flew to him, tears in her amethyst eyes.**

**"You have betrayed us for the last time Jack Frost. You are no more a Guardian." Jack stared at her.**

**"You think I joined him? You're crazy!" North walked to him and gently shoved him back. **

**"You are Guardian no more, Jack. Goodbye." Jack looked at his family figures, with tears in his bright blue eyes.**

**"I have never betrayed you! You betrayed me! When I was human, the only Christmas gifts I ever got were from my parents! the only money I ever got for my teeth was the kind i did when my parents took the teeth. And the only Easter eggs i ever got were from the village Egg Hunt!" jack exploded. He turned and hugged the only person who had believed in him, who had loved him like a brother, but who couldn't say any thing.**

**"Goodbye, Sandy." Jack flew through the windows and flew until he reached Elsa's palace.**

Jack looked at Elsa's to see the effect of his story. She had tears streaming down her face. Before Jack could say anything, she leaned forward and wrapped him in a hug. The kindness he was shown made Jack break down. He and Elsa cried in each other's arms, each trying to comfort the other about their pasts, and presents. Breaking apart, Elsa looked into Jack's eyes and smiled, Doing the same, Jack made a silent vow to himself.

_"I will never leave you, Elsa of Arendelle."_

**Thanks for reading!**

**Again, so sorry about that little mix-up. I hope you like this chapter. Tell me!**

**Review****. Anyone who does gets COOKIES!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	3. Emma Kathrine, and the Ice family

Hey Guys!

Well, here's the chappie! as promised, of course. Have fun reading!

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Disclaimer- i don't own frozen or rotg. Happy?

Chapter Three

It had been ten days since Jack had come. He and Elsa had helped each other overcome their fears, and Jack had helped Elsa control her powers even more. Now they didn't rely on her emotions. Elsa could melt, thaw, and freeze ice at her will. Jack understood what she was going through, and helped her so that it never happened again. Elsa was worried, because she only had four more days at her palace until she had to return. Jack would have been devastated. Of, course, Anna would understand, right? Just because Elsa had freaked when Anna was engaged to a guy she just met doesn't mean that Anna would. And Elsa had know Jack for longer than Anna had know Hans.

"Elsa! I'm gonna go into the forest! Just to look around for pitch." Jack yelled form the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay. Be careful!" Elsa yelled back. If she lost the only person who understood her... Elsa didn't want to think about it.

Jack POV

Jack flew out the door and into the thick forest. He had been flying for about ten minutes when he heard the scream. A young girl's scream, coming from a mile in front of him. jack flew as fast as he could and looked through the bushed and leaves to see a small girl, about four years old, crouched against a tree trunk, cowering in fear, from... jack gritted his teeth.

"Pitch." he said, walking out from the brush. The Boogeyman turned and looked at the Winter Spirit.

"Hello Frost. How have you been? I'd hate to kill you, but, you know, kind of in my job description." Pitch smirked and took out a scythe. As he swung in, Jack threw his staff up to protect himself, but he didn't need to. A blast of ice, not from him, hit Pitch in the head and knocked him out.

"Elsa?" jack called, searching for the platinum-haired girl. When he didn't see her, Jack turned to the small girl, who looked afraid.

"Did you just do that?" he asked. Jack finally got a good look at the girl. She was about four years old, with blonde hair and sky-blue eyes.  
"Please don't hurt me." the little girl said, clearly shaken. Jack knelt down and slowly took her hands. The girl, at first, recoiled, but then relented.

"I won't hurt you. Was that you? the ice blast?" The girl slowly nodded. She opened her hand and made snowflakes dance around her palm. Jack smiled and opened his hand and did the same thing. The girl gasped.

"You're like... me?" she asked. jack nodded.

"And I know someone else like us." jack said to her. The girl gasped again and smiled widely.

"If you keep doing that you're going to get hiccups." Jack said to her, laughing," Do you want to meet her?" the girl nodded.

"I'm Emma Kathrine. Are we going now?" Jack held out his hand and Emma took it. To her surprise, Jack swung her onto his back and took off into the air.

"My name is Jack Frost." he yelled over the wind. In response, Emma tightened her hold on Jack's neck. It only took a few minutes to reach Elsa's ice castle. Emma gasped as she took in the beautiful detail of the ice and snow and the mountain. Jack landed in the foyer and helped Emma off his back. He looked up into the first room he saw.

"ELSA! where are you?" Jack yelled for the Ice Queen. She appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What's up Jack?" She asked, looking amused. Jack turned around and brought Emma around in front of him. Elsa backed up, looking scared.

"It's okay. Emma's like us." Jack said, flying Emma up to Elsa. Emma looked up at the tall woman.

"Hi. I'm Emma Kathrine. And I have powers." Emma said shyly, opening her palm and showing Elsa her ice and snow. Elsa's face registered the same expression that it did when she met Jack. Suspicion, confusion, surprise, shock, and happiness. she reached forward and took Emma's hand, smiling.

"You're like us. Do you want to stay here?" Elsa asked, pulling Emma closer. Emma smiled so widely, and nodded, laughing, with tears in her blue eyes. Jack burst out laughing and pulled his Ice Queen and his new Ice Princess into a tight embrace.

"Welcome to the family of Ice, little Princess."

**Good? Bad? please review! You guys have been awesome and I love you all!**

**I hope that you all keep reading and following! See you soon!  
Oh, and this is a special message to oreoingwbu. I am sure that your story will be incredible! Don't forget, you are all individuals and you are all different in a good way. I love you guys and hope that you all keep believing in yourselves.**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	4. Meeting the Other Family

**Hey Guys!**

**HAPPY SUPER BOWL SUNDAY! Go Seahawks! Actually, I don't care. I just like the commercials :)**

**Well, here's the next chapter! have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own frozen or ROTG.(Do you want to build a snowman?)**

Chapter Four

Elsa was so happy. She had a family who was just like her, all different in the best ways. With the new addition, Emma Kathrine, it was like a whole new world. Her life was soaring, and it was incredible. Now, Elsa had some company for when Jack left to go spread winter everywhere. That was the downside of being in love with a winter spirit. he left every day to go around the world. Before, Elsa would have had nothing to do. Now she had Emma, helping her control her powers. the small girl reminded Elsa of herself when she was smaller, scared and afraid of her own powers. The fourth morning after Emma had come into their lives, Elsa knew that she had to tell her family she had to go back to Arendelle.

"Jack? Em? Can you come down for a second?" Elsa called from her position at the foot of the stairs. She heard laughter and saw Emma running down the stairs, chased by Jack.

"Mama!" Emma ran to Elsa and jumped into her arms. The four-year old had taken to thinking that Jack and Elsa were her new parents, and had been calling them "Mama"and "Papa". Jack walked to Elsa and Emma and saw Elsa's suitcase in front of the door. His face fell.

"Where are you going?" he asked, confusedly. Elsa put Emma down and reached to take Jack's hand in her own, with tears in her eyes.

"I have to go back to Arendelle. I was given two weeks of vacation, and they're up. I have to go back to being a queen again. I am so sorry." Elsa told Jack, slowly losing her composure. Jack nodded, squeezing her hand. Emma looked between the two adults, with confusion on her face.

"Why can't we come with you?" she asked, going to sit on Elsa's suitcase. Elsa looked at the small girl with tears in her eyes and walked over to her.

"I don't want you to get hurt, sweetie. I wouldn't be able to handle it." she said, looking into Emma's eyes, ice-blue meeting sky-blue. Jack walked over to the two girls and put his hands on their shoulders.

"I think we can handle ourselves. Remember who we are, Elsie. We are the Ice Family." he said, smiling softly. Elsa looked at Jack and slowly nodded. A few moments later, the family flew out, with Emma on Jack's back, and Elsa holding Jack's hand. They reached Arendelle in only a half-hour. The three landed in front of the gates, startling the guards.

"Welcome back your Majesty." the guard said to Elsa, eyeing Jack and Emma suspiciously. Elsa nodded at the guard.

"Thank you. These two are with me. I am going to see my sister now. Is she in the castle?" she asked. the guard nodded and opened the gates. Elsa, Jack and Emma walked through the gates into the castle. The three walked past a large painting covered with a black cloth throw over it. Elsa stopped at this and walked over to it. She lifted up the cloth to reveal a painting of two people. Both with brown hair, and warm brown eyes. They were smiling softly.

"Who are these people?" Emma asked Elsa, taking her hand. Elsa looked down at the little girl.

"They're my parents. They died few years ago." Elsa said softly. Jack put his hand on her shoulder and gently steered her away from the painting. Elsa took a deep breath and kept walking. When the family reached the ballroom, they were greeted with a loud scream.

"ELSA!" Anna ran to her sister and tackled her with a tight hug. Kristoff walked up behind her, followed by Sven and Olaf. Elsa struggled to get back up.

"Anna? I can't breathe." Elsa said, gently pushing her sister off of her chest. Jack stepped forward and helped Elsa up. She smiled at him, which did not go unnoticed by her sister.

"Who's this? How long have you known him? What's his favorite color?" Anna barraged her sister with questions. Elsa held up a hand to stop her.

"His name is Jack Frost. I've know him two weeks. His favorite color is blue." She said, smartly. Jack laughed at Anna's expression. Emma stepped forward.

"Who's this, Mama?" Anna looked at Emma and smiled so widely, that she almost split her face in two.

"Omigosh this is the cutest little girl I have ever seen? What's your name, cutie?" Anna asked, kneeling to Emma's height. Emma looked at Jack and Elsa, who were holding hands. They both nodded and Emma turned to Anna.

"My name is Emma Kathrine Frost. I have ice powers like Mama and Papa." she said, showing Anna her snowflakes. Anna gasped and looked at Elsa and Jack. Jack smiled at Anna and held his own hand out. Snow danced all around the room, covering them in a light snowfall. Elsa giggled at her sister's expression.

"They're like you?" Kristoff asked. Elsa nodded.

"They're my new family. We're the Ice Family." She told them. Olaf waddled up to Jack and Emma.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Jack jumped into the air, yelling in surprise while Emma just laughed and hugged the snowman.

"It talks? That's really wierd. Elsa, did you do that?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded, not speaking because she was laughing so hard. Annd just stared at the boy in the air.

"Who are you? And how are you flying?" she asked Jack. Jack slowly descended onto the ground and looked at Elsa.

"It's a long story."

**Do you like it?**

** Please review! Have a great Super Bowl! Enjoy those hilarious commercials, drink soda, and eat all the junk food you want!**

**Love always,**

**Enchantress**


	5. The Guardians Return

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Thank you for your reviews and here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or ROTG**

Guardians POV

The guardians of memory, Hope, and Wonder paced the floor of the North Pole as the guardian of Dreams shook his head and glared at them.

"Why did we yell at him?" Tooth asked worriedly. Bunny stopped pacing and looked at her.

"I don't know. Jack would never betray us. I think it was stress from the battle." he said. North nodded.

"Do not fear, friends! My globe will pick up any of Jack's magic traces and then we can find him!" he said. Sandy kept glaring at them.

"If you had never mistrusted him, this wouldn't have happened!" he signed. The other three guardians sighed and nodded. Then a loud beeping noise came from the globe.

"I found him! He's in a small kingdom called... Arendelle!" North said, checking the screen. Tooth grabbed bunny and hugged him.

"Let's go!" she screamed. They each took off in their own mode of transportation; Tooth, flying of course, Bunny with his tunnels, north, he had his globes, and Sandy took off in his sand plane.

"We're coming for you Frostbite." Bunny said, before disappearing into his tunnel.

Jack POV

Jack laughed a little at Elsa's other family's reactions to his story. They had shock and surprise all over. Kind of like when Jack found out Elsa could make talking snowmen. Emma giggled and the snowman smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"So you're Jack Frost?" the blonde man asked. Jack nodded,"I'm Kristoff." he said, and jack and him shook hands. Elsa's sister dashed up to him and hugged him.

"I'm Anna and I'm so happy my sister has found someone like herself!" she said into his ear. Jack chuckled and extracted himself from Anna.

"And this is Emma?" Anna asked, kneeling down to the small girl's level. Emma nodded and smiled at her. Anna squealed and hugged the small child. Jack smiled and looked at Elsa. She was silently laughing.

"Anna, please don't scare her." she asked, gently prying her sister away from her daughter. Anna frowned a bit, but then noticed how protective Elsa was of Emma.

"Is she your daughter? If so, then that means..." she trailed off, pointing from Elsa, to Emma, to Jack. She squealed again and clapped her hands. Jack couldn't hold it in and just burst out laughing.

"She's your complete opposite, Snowball!" he said, doubling over. Elsa huffed, smiling. The snowman, Olaf, walked up to Emma and tugged her dress.

"Want to go outside?" he asked her. Emma looked at Jack. He nodded, wiping tears from his cheeks. The two couples walked out behind the even odder smaller couple in front of them. Emma giggled and stomped down on the stone-paved ground in the garden. Ice and snow appeared around her, covering the small place in a blanket of white. Jack knelt down and created a snowball in his hands. He crept behind Anna and threw it at Elsa. She whipped around and saw Jack standing there.

"It is ON!" she said, throwing a snowball at her sister's boyfriend. This started a snowball war, with the girls against the boys. Olaf didn't help, so it was evenly matched. They stopped when they were all dripping wet and covered in snow. Out-of-breath and laughing, the four adults and the child sat down and caought their breath. Jack looked at the girl who he had come to love, and the girl he saw as a daughter, and thought to himself,

"I hope I never have to go back with the Guardians again." Little did he know how he was going to eat his words soon.

Guardians POV

The four Guardians met with each other in a snow-covered garden.

"This is weird. Every where else is summer." Bunny said. Tooth, North, and Sandy nodded. Then they heard laughing and walked towards it. They reached a circular stone paved area, where five adults, a small girl, and a snowman were wet and laughing. On of the adults was...

"Jack!" Tooth screeched and flew over to the Winter Spirit, engulfing him in a hug. He stiffened beneath her touch. Bunny noticed that a girl with pale blonde hair and blue eyes glared at Tooth. Jack pulled away from the fairy.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Bunny started to answer, but was interrupted by Baby Tooth. The small fairy flew to Jack and chirped at him. Jack laughed and smiled at the Tooth Fairy. He whispered something to her and Baby Tooth flew to the blonde girl and a smaller one. The smaller girl giggled and laughed as the wings tickled her cheek.

"Who's this Jack?" North asked, winking. Jack's expression hardened.

"None of your business. So get out of here." he snarled. Tooth backed away, not accustomed to his hostility. That's when Sandy flew over.

"They're sorry Jack. I chewed them out. I understand if you don't forgive them." he signed, giving Jack a hug. Bunny noticed that Jack finally relaxed. When Sandy released him, the blonde girl walked over to jack and took his hand.

"It's okay. you have me and Emma now. You don't need them." she said softly. The small girl walked up behind Jack and jumped on his back.

"Yeah Papa. You've got me and Mama." she said in a sweet voice.

Elsa POV

Elsa smiled at Emma, who was on Jack's back. Then a voice turned her attention away.

"Who are you, and how are you so close to our Jack?" a woman covered in blue, green, and purple feathers with hummingbird wings asked her, with her hands on her hips. Elsa mimicked her movements.

"I am Elsa, queen of Arendelle. I met Jack when he came to my palace on the North Mountain, upset with you three." she replied in the same voice, pointing to her, the Giant kangaroo, and the Russian man. The kangaroo walked up next to the humming bird woman.

"Who's the kid?' he asked, with an Australian accent. Elsa's anger boiled inside her, hearing her daughter referred to as just a kid. A small storm appeared around her, scaring the group.

"Elsa! It's okay." Jack put his arm around her and held her. Emma took her other hand. Elsa looked at her family and took a deep breath. The storm vanished.

"This kid is my daughter, Emma Kathrine." Elsa said calmly. The kangaroo backed away from her, scared. Emma took one look at the hummingbird woman and screamed.

"Tooth Fairy!" but instead of running to the woman, she hid her face inside Elsa's dress.

"Why is she scared?" the Tooth Fairy asked. Emma looked at the bird woman in fear.

"Because I never was visited by you." she said, her voice shaking slightly.

**Do you like it?**

**Please review! I'll be back tomorrow!**

**Goodnight, my Friends!**

**Enchantress**


	6. Meet and Greet

**Hey Guys!**

**Thank's for all your reviews!**

**You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Emma Kathrine.**

**Jack POV**

Jack couldn't believe it. His surrogate daughter had never been visited by the Tooth Fairy? That's cruel. He watched as Tooth's reaction changed from anger, to shock, to sadness.

"I never knew that.." she started, but Emma cut her off.

"I would wait up until midnight. The only person who kept my belief in you for so long was my sister, Elaine. After she left my family, I never believed in any of you ever again. You ruined my childhood." she said, not at all like the five year old she was. Jack glared at the Guardians, except for Sandy, and he knelt down to the small girl's level.

"It's okay Snowflake. You have a true family now. Please tell me that the Sandman was kind to you?" he asked, and sighed in relief when she nodded.

"He chased away my nightmares." Emma said. Jack hugged her, and then picked her up. Elsa turned to Jack.  
"Who are they? I mean, what are they?" she asked, taking his hand. Jack motioned for the others to tell them.

"I am Nicholas St. North, better known as Santa Claus. I am the Guardian of Wonder." North bowed to the others there.

"I am Toothina, also know as the Tooth Fairy. I am the guardian of Memories." Tooth smiled at Anna, who looked suspiciously at her.

"The name's E. Aster Bunnymund. I'm also the Easter Bunny." Bunny nodded at Kristoff, who glared back at him. Sandy flew in front of them. Jack smiled.

"And this is Sanderson Snoozieman. Or the Sandman." Jack introduced his favorite guardian. Elsa smiled and curtsied, as did Anna, and Kristoff bowed. Emma giggled and hugged the golden man. Jack sighed and smiled at his favorite people getting along. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jack turned and saw Bunny standing there.

"I need to speak with you, Frostbite." he said, motioning to a more closed area of the garden. Jack thought for a moment then followed Bunnymund.

"What do you want?" he asked, when they were alone. Bunnymund looked at him.

"We need you to come back. Pitch is rising and we need your help to defeat him again." he said, running a paw over his head. Jack stared at the Easter Bunny for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"You really think that after what you did to me I would help you? I have a family! I'm not going back with you." he said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Jack turned his back and walked back to Elsa and Emma. Elsa looked at him and smiled. She hugged him.

"Thank you, Jack," she said. Jack smirked and hugged her back, taking Emma's hand as well.

"No problem. I love you two, and I'll never leave you."

**Bunnymund POV**

Aster watched as Jack hugged the two girls who were like him. He heard him tell the taller girl that he would never leave them.  
"We'll see about that." he said. Aster walked back to the two other guardians whom Jack disliked and they looked at him.

"No luck." he said and Tooth sighed. North put his arm around her.

"But I have an idea." he said, and the two looked at him as he told them his idea. They're faces slowly grew large smiles as they thought of Jack rejoining them.

**Pitch POV**

Pitch watched in the shadows as Jack Frost and the other girls who had his powers played in the snow.

"Enjoy it, Frost. It will end soon." he said, smirking, before disappearing into the darkness, leaving nothing behind but a bit of black sand.

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Please review! **

**See you soon!**

**Enchantress**


	7. The Guardian's Plan

**Hey Guys!**

**Thank's for all your reviews!**

**You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Emma Kathrine.**

**Tooth POV**

"We should go." Tooth told the others. North, Bunny, and Sandy nodded.

"You're not helping any of us by being here. Go away." Jack told them, walking up. Bunny glared at him.

"Okay bye." North said, pulling Bunny back. North pulled out one of his globes and threw it down, scattering snow everywhere, and into people's eyes. Bunny disappeared for a moment and then reappeared. The four walked through the portal and fell into the North Pole. Tooth looked at Bunny.

"DO you have..." she asked, and Bunny smiled, holding up Emma, who was asleep in his arms. North laughed.

"Excellent. Now Jack will have to join us!" he said, patting them all on the back.

Jack POV

After the Guardians left, the snow went down.

"Everyone okay?" he asked. HE heard shouts of "I'm okay!" from all around, but was missing one voice.

"Emma? Snowflake? Where are you?" he started frantically searching through the snow, causing it all to disappear. Elsa was right next to him, searching.

"I think she's gone." Olaf the Snowman said. Elsa gasped and began to cry. She collapsed into jack's arms and shook with sobs. Jack held onto her tightly, not wanting to lose his last treasure. Then he started. Anna and Kristoff looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked Jack. Jack hit himself on the head.

"They took her! Those dirty kidnappers!" he said. Elsa looked at him with red eyes.

"The guardians? Why would they take her?" she asked, holding tight to Jacks's hand.

"So that I would rejoin them. I'm going to have to, if we want Emma back." Jack replied. Elsa took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded.

"Let's get our daughter back." she said standing up and pulling Jack with her. Jack smiled lightly and gripped ELsa by the waist and he took off, leaving a trail of **shimmering snowflakes behind.**

**Again, Sorry it's a short chapter! And a cliff hanger. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I will never update again!**

**JK, I love you guys and would never do that to you. See you next time!**

**Love Always,**

**Enchantress**


	8. Conditions and Evil

**Hey Guys!**

**Thank's for all your reviews!**

**You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Emma Kathrine.**

**Elsa POV**

Elsa was seething as the couple flew as fast as Jack could to the North Pole. She couldn't believe that the cruel Guardians had stolen her sweet baby girl, Emma. When they got there, Emma would be safe in Elsa's arms as jack took care of them.

"Are you good?" she heard Jack shout over the wind.

"I need Emma back. Than ask me." Elsa replied and Jack smiled.

"We will get her back. I swear on MiM." he said, and Elsa smiled back at him. The duo reached the Pole in a mere hour. The large building towered ove the surrounding mountains.

"There it is!" Jack shouted, which Elsa thought was pretty obvious. They flew through a window and landed on the ground and Elsa unlatched her hands from Jack's neck.

"Emma! Emma Kathrine Frost! Where are you?" she screamed, and Jack looked around frantically. A chuckle was heard from the middle of the room. The large bunny stood there, holding Emma in his arms, and she was struggling. Jack snarled and whipped his staff out in front of him.

"Give her back. Right now, Kangaroo." he hissed, and the rabbit laughed.

"Listen to our conditions, Frost, then she'll be yours." he said, and Jack lowered his staff.

"Mama! Papa!" Emma screamed, struggling more. Elsa looked at Jack. This was the last straw.

"Alright, Kangaroo. What do you want?" Elsa asked.

Emma POV

Emma awoke in a large room, with small pointy-headed people all around her. She slowly sat up and looked around. The Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Santa Clause were all looking down at her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the Sandman smiling at her.

"Why am I here?" she asked. The Easter Bunny knelt down, and Emma recoiled.

"We need you so that your father will rejoin us." the Bunny said, and Emma smiled.

"He'll never join you! HE doesn't like you at all." she said. The Tooth Fairy smiled back at her.

"He will if he ever wants to have you come back in his arms." she said, and Emma began to cry. She held her head in her hands and her shoulders shook. It was her fault. If Emma had defended herself, this would have never happened. She felt warm arms surround her, and Emma looked up to see the Sandman looking down at her as he hugged her. The small five-year old didn't resist and kept crying. This man was kind, but Emma wanted her mama and papa.

Jack POV

"You rejoin us, help us defeat Pitch, again, and you get your precious little girl back. That's it." Bunny said, as he held little Emma. Jack gritted his teeth. He looked at Elsa, and she slowly nodded with tears in her eyes. Jack looked at Emma and opened his mouth.

"No Papa! Don't! I don't want you to join them!" Emma yelled,"I can handle myself, remember?" Jack stared at her, and then smiled. He grabbed Elsa around the waist and they took off.

"What are you doing?" she screamed, struggling in his grip. Jack ignored her and flew as fast as he could back to Burgess. He landed in a dark forest, in a clearing with the remains of a rotting bed stand. He set Elsa down and she promptly slapped his arm.

"Why did you leave Emma?" she asked. Jack took a deep breath. He glanced at the bed stand.

"We need help, and I know someone who dislikes the Guardians as much as we do."he said, and, holding Elsa's hand, he led her down the dark tunnel, into the lair of... Pitch Black.

**Mwahahahahahahaha! jack and Elsa are going to Pitch!**

**Will this help them get their sweet Emma Kathrine back? Or will Pitch betray them in order to get revenge? Tune in next time for the exciting continuation of... Strangers Like Me!**

**Adios Mi Amigos!**

**When the moon tells you something, Believe it!**

**Enchantress**


	9. Goodbye

**Hey Guys!**

**Thank's for all your reviews!**

**You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Emma Kathrine.**

**Jack POV**

Jack slowly and carefully led Elsa through the dark tunnel. He hoped he wouldn't regret asking Pitch for help. As long as he didn't hurt Sandy, than it would be fine. The couple arrived in a large circular room, with large cages hanging from the ceiling. Jack had a flashback, remembering the baby Teeth trapped there. Elsa's grip on his hand grew tighter.

"Pitch! Where are you?" Jack yelled. Shadows gathered in a place in the corner of the room. Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, stepped out of them. He seemed surprised to see jack and Elsa.

"Frost? What are you doing here?" He asked, staring at them. Jack walked up to him.

"Listen. The guardians took my little girl, Emma. They're keeping her unless I help them defeat you again. And you know what happened last time I helped them." he explained. Pitch's face was expressionless.

"The Guardians took a child? Very unlike them, so they must be desperate. What do you want me to do?" pitch asked them. Elsa stepped forward.

"We need you to help us get her back, and Jack won't help the Guardians defeat you, providing you leave the Sandman, my kingdom, and our family alone for the rest of our lives. Then we will not get involved in your affairs." she said. Pitch contemplated, but before he said anything Jack added something.

"You can't hurt Jamie or Sophie. Deal?" he stuck out a hand. Pitch looked at the hand.

"Alright Frost. You've got yourself a deal." They two shook hands. Jack yanked Pitch towards him.  
"If you break this deal, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?" he hissed, and Pitch rolled his eyes and nodded. The trio spent the next few hours deciding how to get Emma back. Jack felt surprised. He and Elsa were sitting with one of the most feared spirits, figuring out how to save a child from kidnapping Guardians. How weird was that? Apparently the rolls were switched. As though reading his mind, Pitch turned to jack.

"Don't think I've gotten soft, Frost. I want any chance I can get to get revenge on the Guardians. When you need me, throw thins on the ground, and I'll come. Understand?" Pitch handed Jack a small silver pendant with black sand swirling around in it. Jack nodded, and he and Elsa left the lair. When they reached the surface, Elsa turned to him.

"That went better than expected." she said, and Jack tucked the pendant in his pocket.

"Ready to go?" he asked, and Elsa nodded. Jack hugged her.

"We'll get her back. Don't worry." The two took off. Pitch watched them go off.

"I will not betray you Jack Frost. You din't have to worry about me. What about you?"

**Bunny POV**

The Guardians were at the Pole waiting for Jack and Elsa to come back. The little girl, Emma, was with Sandy. Apparently he didn't trust the other three with the child. A cold wind flew into the room.

"Sandy! He's back!" Bunny yelled, and the Guardian of Dreams walked through the door, holding a sleeping Emma in his arms. Jack and Elsa stepped through the other door.

"Okay. We've made our decision." Jack said, smiling. Bunny grinned back.

"Glad to see you've come back to your senses, Frostbite." he said, clapping jack on the shoulder. Jack laughed.

"I have. And I know who to trust." the winter spirit said, and he threw a silver pendant on the ground.

**Elsa POV**

Jack was brilliant, making the Guardians believe he wanted to join them again.

"I have, And I know who to trust." Jack said, throwing Pitch's pendant on the ground, and black sand exploded. The sand took the form of their new ally, Pitch Black. The Guardians stepped back in surprise, and Sandy flew over.

"Jack, what is this?" he signed, and Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He won't hurt us, or you. He swore. Trust me." he said, and the golden man nodded. Elsa looked around for her baby girl, and saw the Tooth Fairy holding her.

"Jack! There!" she screamed, and Elsa ran over to the fairy.

"Give. Me. My. Daughter." she said, through gritted teeth. The multi-colored woman smiled at her.

"Come and get her." she said, and the woman flew into the rafters. Elsa smirked and shot a blast of icy magic after her. it hit its mark, and the Tooth Fairy froze, and Emma began to fall to the ground. Elsa dove and caught her. Emma awoke and smiled.

"Mama!" she said, and Elsa nearly cried with happiness. She turned, with Emma tight in her arms, and saw Jack battling fiercely along with Pitch against the remaining two Guardians. She watched as Jack froze the Easter Bunny's boomerangs in midair, then freeze his feet.

"Jack! I have Emma!" she called, and Jack smiled then turned to Pitch.

"Need help Pitch?" he asked, and Pitch laughed and shook his head. Jack flew over to the two girls, along with Sandy.

"I will miss you, Jack Frost." he signed, and Jack hugged the small Guardian. He turned to Elsa and Emma.

"Goodbye, Elsa of Arendelle. And goodbye to you, Emma Frost." Sandy hugged the two and flew off.

**Jack POV**

Jack watched as Sandy flew off, then turned back to his two girls. He smiled at Elsa, and she gave Emma to him.

"Papa!" she said, and Jack laughed. He held Elsa, along with their daughter, and they turned to see Pitch defeat Nicholas St. North. The three cruel guardians were defeated, and the moon glowed. A voice filled the area.

"Nicholas, Bunnymund, and Toothina. You have violated your posts as Guardians of children, and now you will pay. You are stripped of your titles as the Guardians of Wonder, Hope, and Memories. I will give your posts to Elsa, Jack, and Emma. Sanderson will keep his, since he played no part." Man in Moon said. The Guardians disappeared.

"Where are they, Manny?" Jack asked.

"They have returned to their own time periods. Pitch Black, you will be stripped of your title of Boogeyman, and you and Sanderson will now be partners. Use your new powers wisely." Jack, Elsa and Emma flew out and back to Elsa's ice Palace.

"Welcome home, Emma." Jack said, placing the young girl on the floor. Emma smiled and giggled. Elsa knelt down next to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. Jack joined the hug, and the small family was whole once again. Unknown to them, Pitch was in the shadows of their home.

"Farewell Jack Frost. When people help me, I keep my promises." he smiled, which was very unlike him, and disappeared.

**Tooth POV**

Tooth sat in her palace, with her sisters. The Man in the Moon had stripped her of her status and had sent her back to this period of time. This was all Jack's fault. If he had joined them, than he would have never had to joined Pitch and defeat them. And what's the worst, is that Sandy had gotten off clean. Jack and his little family would pay for what they had done to the guardians.  
**So? Do you like it?**

**Please review! And PM me if you want a sequel!**

**Thanks you all for your reviews and encouragement. You kept me going.**

**I hope I see you soon!**  
**Love Always,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
